Lightning Storm
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: LaLu week Prompt 1: Storm.


**Storm**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy walked out of the stadium, the sound of the thundering applause near ear-splitting in it's intensity. She herself felt like joining in, she was still surprised she'd won. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she winced, seeing Yukino walking beside her.

It was the second year of the Grand Magic Games, or at least, the second one she'd participated in. Today was the first day of the competitions, and once again, she'd been called to fight. This time though, they paired her against her fellow Celestial Mage.

The battle had been intense. Yukino's Spirits were no joke. Though, that was to be expected seeing as they were Golden Zodiacs just as her own were. But, she'd beaten Golden Gates before, so that wasn't the issue. What had really held her up, was Ophiuchus. That Spirit had been hella strong. It had taken her using Urano Metria, as well as Leo working in conjunction with Taurus and Scorpio.

It wasn't her first time calling three Spirits. She'd achieved that feat earlier this year. It had however, been her first time using that spell with three gates open. That, added to the additional Spirits she'd used to defeat Libra and Pisces, and she was beyond tired.

Still, she'd beaten Yukino, and that made her indelibly happy. No, nothing could ruin her mood right now, not even her tiredness. Grinning happily, Lucy looked to Yukino, and tipped her head at her, "That was an amazing fight Yukino. We should do it again someday, I learned a lot."

Yukino smiled as well, "It was great, wasn't it. I haven't had that good a work out in awhile. I'd love to try again. I doubt if I'll ever be able to beat you, since you have more Zodiacs, but still, its good training for my Spirits."

Lucy nodded agreeably, "It sure is. I'm going to go rest up for a bit, will I see you at the festivities tonight?"

"I'll be there, though I'll have to sleep for a few hours, and eat. And get some medicine for these wounds, but I'll definitely be there. I want to celebrate you winning a fair fight."

Yukino then turned a corner, heading to the infirmary designated for Sabertooth's use, and Lucy turned to head to Fairy Tail's. Another thing about this year that had her excited, was the inter guild mingling. She had friends in all the different guilds, and this was the one time a year where she got to see them all, or at least, one of the only times.

Reaching the infirmary, Lucy stepped inside, and was immediately greeted by Porlyusica, who ushered her into the closest bed. "How badly are you hurt, girl?" she asked, her unpleasant voice making Lucy want to smirk. Even ol' Porly couldn't get her down.

"Not bad at all. Just a couple scrapes and bruises, it's more my weariness that brought me here. I need a little rest."

Porlyusica nodded her head and then poured some hot water into a cup. Immediately a fragrant aroma rose, the steam of it alone almost seeming to energize her. "Here, drink this, it will help you recuperate your magic faster. And take all the rest you need. I'll apply some antiseptic to your wounds while you drink."

Lucy took the cup from Poryusica and began drinking, starting with a small sip, and then once she deemed it safe and delicious, finished it quickly. By the time she drained the last drop, she felt remarkably better, and Porlyusica was just applying the last touches of her medicine.

"How are you feeling now?" Porlyusica asked.

"Great, much better. In fact, I can probably head out to watch the rest of the fights," Lucy said happily.

Poryluscia frowned, "Well get to it then, and tell the rest not to bother getting hurt. I'm done with all you smelly humans for today."

Lucy bit back a smile, and walked out of the room, practically skipping back to the balcony where her team waited. When she reached it, she heard the announcer's just proclaiming Bacchus as winning against Sherry. Stepping out, Lucy looked down and saw Bacchus laughing with his guild, and Chelia helping Sherry up, and healing her as they walked out of the stadium together.

Natsu suddenly turned around and noticed her and threw an arm over her shoulder, "Luce! You did so great!" he yelled loudly. He was followed by similar exclamations from the rest of her team, Wendy, Gray and Erza.

Fairy Tail had again decided to do two teams, and looking across the way, Lucy spotted the other team, comprised of the same people as last year. Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, and Jellal, though this time, he was himself. He'd been cleared of all his crimes after the Tartarus debacle, and he had joined Fairy Tail.

Hearing the announcer yelling for people's attention, Lucy turned back, waiting to see who'd be called.

"And now, from Fairy Tail's A team, Laxus Dreyar!" Applause thundered throughout the stadium, and Laxus gave a smug smile, before turning to lightning, reappearing in the center of the arena.

"And, as an opponent, from Sabertooth, the Lightning God Slayer, Orga Nanogear!" The announcer yelled.

More applause, and Lucy smiled. This would be a good fight. She knew without a doubt, Laxus would win. He took pride in his guild, and he wouldn't let them down. Besides, he'd beaten Orga once, he would do it again.

"Orga makes the second one from Sabertooth to fight today, why is that?" Wendy asked curiously.

Gray turned to her, "You missed it when you were in the bathroom earlier, the Unicorn's Horn guild was disqualified for cheating in the preliminaries. There's now an odd number, so one guild will have to fight twice each day, they choose the guild randomly."

Wendy nodded, and then turned back to the arena, where Orga had just had the microphone wrestled from his hands after attempting to sing. Orga though, quickly grabbed it back, and hopped away from the little pumpkin. Then turning to Laxus, he spoke into the mic, "How about a bet this time, Dreyar?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged, "I'd rather just fight."

Orga smirked, and then glanced around at the crowd, his eyes lingering on the balconies for Fairy Tail. "Looks like the Great Thunder God is scared!" he yelled.

Laxus sighed heavily, and I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride. Laxus had undergone a huge change since Fantasia. Orga wouldn't have been standing if he'd uttered that then.

Looking down at the tall blonde male from her guild, Lucy felt another emotion swell. This one slightly confusing to her, though she was getting used to it. More and more lately, she'd found herself noticing him. His physical attraction, but also the small glimpses she'd get of his personality, the person he really was. She valued those more than anything else.

Lucy sighed and leaned forward, pressing her hands onto the balcony as she continued perusing the man. She'd recently come to the conclusion that she was crushing on the Slayer. And since concluding that, her feelings had multiplied. And yet, she still rarely spoke to him, was rarely even noticed by the older mage.

Still, she could hope.

Orga's laughed into the microphone as the audience continued to rattle Laxus, begging him to make a bet with Orga, but Laxus remained resolute. Finally, Orga brought the microphone back to his mouth, "I think the audience spoke for you. They want a bet, let's give them one."

Again looking around, his eyes crossed over first Laxus team balcony, and then over to Lucy's. She felt a cold chill as his gaze settled onto her, and then his lips curled into a smirk. "If I win today's fight, the little Celestial Princess has to be my date tonight."

Immediately, Lucy felt the weight of thousands of stares falling on her, and she went pale. Be Orga's date? That was unacceptable. Without realizing it, her mouth frowned in distaste. She wasn't even the least bit attracted to the green haired man. Not to mention his attitude, singing or crying.

Feeling another's eyes on her, Lucy turned her gaze from Orga to Laxus, who was now looking at her, his expression unreadable. She met his gaze evenly, and then, without really thinking, she leaned forward, "He'll take the bet. Whoever wins gets to take me out tonight." Lucy then flashed an award winning smile at Laxus, followed by a wink.

Laxus lifted a single eyebrow in answer to her statement, and then turned to Orga. "It seems we have a bet." Then he grinned, "I'll be winning this one for sure."

The announcer finally was given back the microphone, and after glaring at Orga, he turned to the crowd, "Aha, well that adds some excitement then! Now, let the fight begin!" he yelled. The thirty minute timers on the ends of the stadium flicked on, and the ten second countdown to the fight began.

Lucy tried to ignore the intense stares of her team on her back, instead watching the timer. She knew they'd be curious about her speaking out. Normally, she'd be outraged over such a thing. And she was, at first. But then, she realized, this may have been the chance she was waiting for. The chance for her to finally get to know Laxus, to finally possibly tell him how she'd been feeling lately. Or, at the very least, to get him to notice her.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Lucy turned, finding Erza watching her with worried eyes, "Lucy?" she asked. "Are you okay with this?"

Lucy laughed, "Of course I am. I wouldn't have allowed it if I thought otherwise."

Wendy touched her two pointer fingers together nervously, "Yes, but uhmm. You're going to have to go on a date with either Orga or Laxus-san."

Lucy couldn't help but smile softly at the obviousness of her statement, but she held back her laugh, instead nodding her head. "I think you mean I'll have to go on a date with Laxus. He's going to win."

Natsu frowned, "What if it's a draw? Will you go out with them both? At the same time?" he asked in confusion.

After a heavy sigh, Lucy waved her hand to the two contestants, who already had lightning flickering around them, "You think either of them would let this end in a draw? Besides, Laxus won't let Orga win."

Gray suddenly smirked, "Ya know Lucy, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd want to go out with Laxus."

Lucy felt her face heat up slightly, and she hoped she wasn't noticeably blushing. Instead she let out a light laugh, "Well, Laxus is a nice guy. Now, stop distracting me. I want to watch this."

Turning back to the stadium, Lucy's eyes widened. Neither man had yet to make an actual move. Instead, they all out glared at each other. Lightning crackled and slashed through the air. The scent of electricity filled her nose, and booms of thunder shook the seating.

Lucy had never seen anything so... so magnificent. The lightning was beautiful. Surrounding the men like powerful aura's.

"Wow. It looks like a storm," Wendy whispered beside Lucy.

Lucy nodded wordlessly, too taken with the scene before her to further acknowledge her statement. It really was like a storm. Like the most powerful and beautiful storm she'd ever seen.

Brilliant streaks of lightning burst out from both men, their auras now filling the entire arena. Lucy's heart thudded in her chest, pounding louder than the booms of thunder, at least to her. Laxus was... he looked magnificent.

Lucy leaned closer, watching as his muscles bunched, tensing up, as he crouched, and then again without realizing it, she suddenly jumped into the air. "GO LAXUS!" she screamed. Laxus looked up at her in surprise, and then amusement, and then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Lucy's cheer seemed to spur her team, Laxus team, and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild and crowd into action. Cheers filled the stadium as a large bolt of lightning, Laxus moving in his lightning form, slammed into Orga.

Orga went flying backwards, but before he could slap into the wall, his body twisted. His arms reached up, grabbing onto what little solidarity remained of Laxus shoulders. In an instant, Orga too disappeared, and all that could be seen of the was a bolt of black lightning colliding with a blinding yellow one.

On and on the two bodies of lightning smashed, until finally the yellow one reformed into a standing, and smirking Laxus. Orga formed right behind him, his hands thrust forward as he let out a cannon blast of lightning. Laxus ducked under the lightning, and then rushed forward, punching Orga in the gut. Orga bent forward, a look of pain on his face, and Laxus spun, lifting a knee straight into Orga's face.

Lucy winced as she heard a loud cracking sound, and then grimaced at the wash of blood that now poured from Orga's nose. That had to hurt, she thought. Buut... Laxus was winning.

Hopping up and down, Lucy continued cheering, drawing looks of amusement from many in her guild. But she didn't notice. Her eyes were fixated on Laxus, glued on his muscles as they contorted with every duck and weave.

The two were engaged in a fist fight now, though neither really seemed to be getting hurt, and neither seemed to be tiring. As Laxus lifted his hand, blocking a blow, Orga suddenly formed a sphere of lightning, crashing it down around Laxus.

Lucy gasped and leaned forward, her hands tightening on the stone balcony. She watched worriedly as the lightning faded... revealing nothing.

Bitting her lip, she cocked her head, looking around the stadium, and then she laughed. Arcing down straight over Orga, was Laxus. He slammed into Orga from above, creating a large crater in the floor of the stadium.

Dust billowed out of the hole, and the crowd steadied, holding their breath and leaning forward. The hush grew as the last of the dust settled, revealing Laxus, walking steadily out of the crater. Orga lay in defeat behind him.

The crowd surged, cries of Laxus, Fairy Tail, and all out screams filling the air around her, but Lucy could only smile. She was going to get to go on a date with Laxus. She would finally get to get to have him all to herself.

Excited about the turn out of her day, and the thrilled at the thought of what lay ahead of her, Lucy jumped up beside her team, cheering for Laxus win. Her excitement showed through though, because her voice came out higher, louder than the others, and Laxus turned, noticing her.

Lucy laughed as he looked at her, and then caught up in the moment, energized by everything going on around her, she lifted her hand, beckoning him to her. Laxus gave her a curious look from where he still stood, in the center of the stadium, but with everyone watching, he didn't refuse.

Turning into lightning, Laxus reappeared beside her on her balcony. As soon as his form solidified, Lucy threw her arms around his waist. "You won!" she squealed, then pulling away from his arms, she jumped up onto her tiptoes, wrapped her arms over his shoulders and before he could react, she pressed her lips to his.

The crowd went wild, screaming as she stood there, her lips pressed to his. And after a moment, Laxus bent, sliding his arms easily around her waist, and bending her backwards as he deepened the kiss. Her arms tightened over him, and she pressed herself closer, as his lips parted against hers, and she breathed him in, tasting him with her tongue. The taste of electricity and the smell after a storm.

**So, I've gotten a lot of requests for an Orga Laxus jealousy type thing over Lucy. So, when I again received the request to do it for LaLu week, I thought, why not. SO, here it is. My short little one shot on Laxus vs Orga. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Probably not my best:/**


End file.
